


Доброй охоты

by 006_stkglm



Series: Niijikiwe [3]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Animal Transformation, M/M, Were-Creatures, non actors, were-AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 11:47:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5089547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/006_stkglm/pseuds/006_stkglm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Охота не всегда проходит гладко</p>
            </blockquote>





	Доброй охоты

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Происходит в той же вселенной, что и [Мой ласковый и нежный зверь](http://stkglm006.diary.ru/p203409427.htm?oam#more2) и [Мой брат, мой друг](http://fk-2o15.diary.ru/p205257552.htm?oam#more1)  
> 2) Оборотнический цикл берется на трое лунных суток: целиком от того, как Луна входит в фазу полнолуния и до того момента, как начинает убывать.  
> 3) [Национальный парк Вуд-Баффало](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%92%D1%83%D0%B4-%D0%91%D0%B0%D1%84%D1%84%D0%B0%D0%BB%D0%BE_%28%D0%BD%D0%B0%D1%86%D0%B8%D0%BE%D0%BD%D0%B0%D0%BB%D1%8C%D0%BD%D1%8B%D0%B9_%D0%BF%D0%B0%D1%80%D0%BA%29)  
> 4) Ланка - название самки оленя.  
> 5) niijikiwe - мой брат, мой друг (язык [индейцев Оджибве](http://weshki.atwebpages.com/rus/oj_dict.html))  
> 6) написано на ФБ-2015 для команды Ричарда Армитиджа (diary.ru)

— Тихо. Тихо, дурень ты мохнатый...  
Волк обиженно заскулил, и Грэм ласково потрепал виновато прижатые уши.  
— Тихо, родной, — добавил он совсем уже другим голосом и зябко передернул плечами. Оставаться в человеческом обличье он мог еще минуты две-три, не больше. Промедление грозило переохлаждением и медленной смертью от него. В этих обстоятельствах, вероятно, для них обоих.

— Тихо, — он взъерошил слипшуюся от крови шерсть. Лоскут кожи от холки до верха правой передней лапы у Ричарда был надорван и болтался, пятная алой кровью истоптанный их — и не только их — лапами глубокий декабрьский снег. Грэм набрал его в пригоршню и прижал к ране. Ричард дернулся, коротко заскулил, попытался достать языком порванное ухо и снова уронил окровавленную исцарапанную морду на лапы. Пальцы у Грэма заледенели. Он дрожал. Медведь, обеспокоенно ворча, пытался согреть его изнутри. До лесничества было полдня пути, если по прямой. Если быстрой ходкой рысью на сытый желудок, а не подволакивая три лапы и на каждом шагу теряя кровь.

— Придется бежать, niijikiwe, — тихо сказал Грэм. Медведь беспокойно переступил могучими лапами и втянул носом холодный ветер: с севера к ним шла метель.

Они были голодны оба, в это полнолуние с охотой не везло. На огромную территорию Вуд-Баффало наступали морозы, зверье попряталось. На исходе второго дня они напали на след одинокого вапити и пошли по нему. Зверь — самка, судя по отсутствию отметин от рогов на ветках — была молодой и слабой. Ее копыта глубоко проваливались в снег, она с трудом вытягивала из сугробов длинные ноги, оставляя после себя вытянутые бороздки, а не четкие сдвоенные похожие на каплю отпечатки. Почуяв их, ланка попыталась уйти, но они загнали её в густой осинник. Ричард оскаленной тенью нырнул следом за мелькнувшими копытами в частокол голых оливково-серых стволов. А Грэм припустил вперед, огибая редкую опушку, чтобы перехватить добычу, когда та попытается вырваться на простор. Они охотились так не впервые, но на этот раз не у них одних были виды на долгожданный ужин. 

Медведь остановился с подветренной стороны небольшого всхолмья там, где его было труднее различить на фоне густого кустарника, еще сохранившего кое-где побуревшие съежившиеся листья, и обратился в слух. Он слышал, как трещали в глубине рощи ломкие ветки, которые задевала ланка, бросаясь из стороны в сторону, слышал рычание волка и мягкую стелющуюся поступь его лап. Звуки постепенно приближались. Медведь встопорщил шерсть, уже предчувствуя вкус горячей крови на языке и биение затихающей под клыками жизни. Ричард вот-вот должен был улучить момент для прыжка и повиснуть на жертве, вцепившись в рыжеватую со светлыми подпалинами шкуру. Порыв холодного ветра впился медведю в нос сотней колючих иголочек, швырнул пригоршню снега прямо в морду. Зверь фыркнул, затряс башкой, смахивая лапой белые хлопья и замер на середине движения: к монотонному завыванию ветра примешивались жадные хриплые волчьи голоса. А потом вдалеке залаял Ричард — коротко, зло — и медведь поспешил на голос.

Ветер усиливался, холодные порывы то забивали запах чужаков прямо в глотку, то относили куда-то в сторону, но это уже не имело значения. Впереди было отчетливо слышно щелканье челюстей и грозное рычание. Медведь ускорил шаг. Между сине-сизых стволов мелькнуло рыжеватое пятно: их добыча неслась прочь, не разбирая дороги. А следом две, пять — не меньше дюжины стремительных серых теней, неумолимым клином втискивающимся между Ричардом и вконец перепуганной ланкой. Ричард огрызался, но его теснили, отжимали в сторону, клацая челюстями у самой морды и со всех сторон норовя уцепить. Он был крупнее, но волков было больше, и судя по виду, они дошли до той степени голода и отчаяния, когда не погнушались бы поохотится на одного из своих. Стая была явно пришлая. Насколько мог судить медведь, среди ощетинившейся оскалившейся серой волны не было ни одного по-настоящему матерого волка: переярки, несколько двухлеток и пара крупных — самец с самкой, вероятно, вступившие в свой третий год. Большего разглядеть он не успел: Ричарда таки задели, и он, сцепившись с самцом-трехлеткой, кубарем покатился наземь, взметая в воздух хлопья снега, белизну которого через мгновенье окропили бруснично-алые брызги. Пара взвизгнул. Испуганно вскрикнула, прибавляя скорость, до того, казалось бы, совсем выбившаяся из сил ланка, за ней рванули несколько загонщиков, а остальные, почуяв кровь, тесным кольцом окружили катавшихся по снегу и что было мочи дравших друг друга клыками и когтями противников, норовя ухватить Ричарда за задние лапы.

Ветер дул в сторону медведя, но они все же почуяли его раньше, чем он вломился в жадно метущий пушистыми хвостами круг. Один из переярков угодил под его лапу, и, хотя удар пришелся вскользь, волк, заскулив, попятился. Остальные прянули в стороны, скалясь, рыча и кружа вокруг ощетинившимся хороводом. Сражавшийся с Ричардом волк вскинул голову — шерсть у него на морде была заляпана кровью — и отскочил, когда опрокинутый на спину Ричард, извернувшись, ухватил его за предплечье и изо всех сил стиснул челюсти. Пара поднялся на ноги, к черной морде его прилипли окровавленные клочья светло-серой шерсти, снег под правой передней лапой медленно бурел. Медведь дернул носом, подходя ближе, встопорщил густую шерсть и заревел, поднимаясь на задние лапы во весь свой немаленький рост. Переярки прыснули в стороны, даже трехлетка, явно занимающий в стае позицию вожака, попятился. С его серой морды на снег часто капало алым. Самка, державшаяся за его плечом, ощерилась и зарычала. Ричард ответил ей тем же. 

Порыв холодного ветра донес ликующий вой с той стороны, куда унеслась преследующая ланку часть стаи — вероятно, добычу удалось нагнать. Волки навострили уши. Стоявшая подле вожака самка повернула голову. Медведь еще сильнее встопорщил шерсть. Он понимал, что стая вряд ли нападет, но раздражала необходимость держать их всех в поле зрения одновременно: слишком много приходилось крутиться на месте. Ричард рычал не переставая. Вой повторился. Вожак дернул хвостом, щелкнул зубами и прыгнул в сторону, огибая медведя. Дернув за ухо одного из второгодок, вырвавшегося вперед, он восстановил должный строй, и стая, жадно воя на разные голоса, унеслась в сгущающиеся сумерки. Пара, тихо заскулив, рухнул в снег. Грэм перекинулся.

— Придется бежать, niijikiwe, — повторил Грэм, прижимая подтаивающий комок снега к ране. — Я смогу тебе помочь только дома.  
Пальцы заледенели и гнулись с трудом. Окрашенные кровью розоватые струйки стекали по его белому от холода предплечью. Дрожать он уже перестал. Медведь внутри взревел, равно обеспокоенный и за пару, и за самого Грэма. Ричард вскинул голову, посмотрел на него не по-волчьи умными глазами и тяжело поднялся на ноги.   
— Умница. Умница мой родной.   
Грэм сгреб его морду обеими руками и поцеловал в по-зимнему густую шерсть на лбу. Волк дернул головой, попытался вывернуться и лизнул его куда достал: в сгиб локтя. 

Грэм перекинулся обратно — ощущение леденящей стужи разом отдалилось, по массивному телу разлилось тепло — встал так, чтобы закрывать собой пару от ветра, и втянул носом воздух. Запах дома на таком расстоянии был не различим, но ни ему, ни волку не нужен был запах, чтобы сориентироваться. Ричард коротко взвизгнул, ступив на правую переднюю лапу, щелкнул зубами на потянувшегося облизнуть его медведя и потрусил впереди, постепенно набирая темп. Медведь шел за ним след в след, втаптывая в глубокий рыхлый снег отпечатки его лап своими и старательно проезжаясь брюхом там, где ослепительную белизну пятнали кровавые капли. 

Вечерело. Синева по-зимнему ранних сумерек сгущалась меж сизых стволов осинника, путалась в цепком сплетении веток низкорослых колючих кустов. Низкое небо от края до края было подернуто зыбкой лохматой пеленой, первые крупные звезды далеко на востоке, проглянувшие было среди голых ветвей, то появлялись, то скрывались из виду. В неглубокой лощине меж холмов, куда они спустились, как в трубе завывал ветер. Медведю не нравилось стиснутое нависшими с двух сторон склонами холмов место. Он предпочел бы держаться гребня, где обзор был лучше и можно было загодя уловить враждебные запахи, но у Грэма в голове была четкая карта, и сейчас он предпочитал идти напрямую, выбирая тропы полегче, а не карабкаться вверх-вниз по крутым, сплошь заросшим низким колючим кустарником склонам. Волк брел вперед не оглядываясь, время от времени останавливаясь, вот как сейчас, чтобы поскуливая и изогнувшись облизать рану. Грэм встал с наветренной стороны, отвел его морду своей и прошелся по пострадавшему плечу горячим шершавым языком. Кровь еще проступала, когда волк бередил рану слишком резким движением. Шерсть вокруг смерзлась неопрятными колючими сосульками, стягивая кожу и усиливая боль. Стоя так близко, как сейчас, медведь чувствовал, как дрожали от усталости мышцы пары. Ричард тонко заскулил, пригибая голову и слизывая с носа первые пока еще редкие снежинки.

Они двинулись дальше. Склоны холмов, подпирающие лощину, постепенно стали положе, раздались в стороны, колючий кустарник, судорожно цепляющийся за склоны узловатыми корнями, поредел. На раскинувшейся перед ними долине — широкой, открытой всем ветрам, поросшей только редкими кипами невысокого осинника и искривленными от ветра одинокими елями — четко выделялась петляющая вдалеке лента реки. Ее берега сплошь поросли раскидистыми ивами, ныне облетевшими и казавшимися совсем черными. Неширокая река уже встала, во всяком случае, в верховьях, где они пересекали ее вчера, нарезая в поисках добычи широкие петли по своим охотничьим угодьям. 

Несмотря на отсутствие деревьев и неплохую видимость — серебрившаяся луна, то и дело проглядывавшая в прорехах меж быстро бегущих по небосклону облаков, давала достаточно света — идти стало тяжелей. Весной река разливалась широко, подтапливая берега и заболачивая долину почти целиком. Ровная пелена снега скрыла выступающие кочки, увенчанные кипами пожухшей, подгнившей у корней и высохшей сверху травы, и лапы то и дело проваливались между ними, оставляя четко видимые следы. Ричард с трудом ковылял впереди, осторожно выбирая куда поставить лапы, и медведь, увидев, как он заскулил, в очередной раз не рассчитав и угодив раненой лапой в яму, зарычал, перекрывая монотонный вой ветра, обогнал пару и пошел впереди, расчищая дорогу.

Когда они пересекли долину, добравшись до реки, луна стояла уже высоко, и по ощущениям Грэма была уже почти полночь. Возле берега идти стало полегче: постоянные разливы подмывали илистые склоны, цеплявшиеся за ускользающую опору деревья насмерть переплетались корнями, роняли на них листву и ветки, и к зиме вся эта обычно трудно проходимая масса смерзалась во вполне годящийся для легкой трусцы наст. Некоторое время они шли вдоль линии деревьев — река все равно делала широкую петлю, забирая в нужную им сторону, а плотное переплетение ветвей служило неплохой защитой от ветра. Их размытые тени бежали впереди, словно подбадривая. Ричард, которого медведь держал между собой и деревьями, вдруг замер на середине шага и настороженно повернул уши в сторону, откуда они пришли. Медведь остановился, прислушался и втянул носом переменчивый ветер. Все казалось спокойно, но через несколько секунд он различил в устье лощины, откуда они пришли, несколько быстро перемещающихся точек. 

Ричард едва слышно заскулил, ускоряя шаг, но медведь, не дав ему пройти и двух футов, аккуратно прихватил за холку и толкнул в сторону густого переплетения ветвей. Стае — а в том, что преследовали их те же самые волки, Грэм, в отличие от медведя, не сомневался — не составит труда пересечь долину по четкому следу, оставленному их лапами в рыхлом снегу, но на плотном заледеневшем насте, по которому они шли уже полчаса, отпечатков не оставалось даже от его тяжелых лап. Нужно было воспользоваться хотя бы этим преимуществом и скрыться из виду. Меж двух перекрученных стволов нашлась лазейка подходящего размера. Ричард, осторожно переступая лапами, скользнул внутрь, а следом с трудом полез медведь, ворча и ломая хрупкие ветки. Труха и волокнистая, истлевшая кора с потревоженных стволов сыпались ему на шкуру. 

Река была неширокой — пять-восемь футов шириной, не больше. Ричард, стоя уже на середине, припорошенной снегом и сверкающей хрустальными, промерзшими чуть ли не до дна участками, встревоженно бил себя хвостом по бокам и непрестанно принюхивался, пока медведь выходил на лед, настороженно прислушиваясь к малейшему скрипу под ногами — ни наделать шуму, ни оставить настолько очевидный след, ни тем более мокнуть в такую стужу не хотелось. Лед скрипнул под когтями, хрустнул, немного проседая, но все-таки выдержал. Еще милю или две они бежали по нему, держась в тени дальнего берега, а когда излучина реки начала забирать на северо-восток, принялись искать подходящее место, чтобы вылезти на берег. 

Подъем отыскался достаточно быстро. Волк, тяжело переступая с одного перекрученного, вмерзшего в лед узловатого корня на другой, поднялся, поскуливая, но не шелохнув ни одну ветку. Медведю пришлось попыхтеть в прямом смысле этого слова, но в итоге, ворча и тщательно примериваясь, куда поставить лапу, он выбрался из-под густых шапок тесно сплетенных ветвей, от малейшего прикосновения осыпающих его трухой и высохшими прошлогодними семенами от кончика носа до кончика хвоста.

Выбравшись, он встряхнулся и втянул ноздрями колючий морозный воздух. Стаю, отделенную от них теперь плотной стеной деревьев, было не различить, но порывы ветра, ерошившего густую шерсть, то и дело доносили чужой голодный жадный запах. Зализывавший рану Ричард коротко щелкнул зубами и задрал голову — край луны, видневшейся в широкой прорехе между облаков, начал понемногу расплываться. Грэм огляделся. В нужном им направлении долина неуклонно сужалась. В полумиле справа широкие покатые склоны устремлялись вверх, туда, где на фоне темного неба с проглядывающими искорками звезд угольной чернотой выделялся каменистый гребень. Грэм решительно повернул в ту сторону, Ричард потрусил рядом. 

Сильно задерживавшие их на той стороне кочки исчезли, уступив место более твердой и ровной поверхности. А вскоре и она сменилась промерзшим скальником, едва-едва прикрытым тонким слоем желтого суглинка, в котором, с трудом цепляясь за жизнь, летом росли редкие островки жидкой травы. Сейчас они, давно высохшие и сухие, тоскливо шелестели на ветру и с тихим шорохом рассыпались в прах, стоило задеть их лапой. Чем выше, тем круче становился склон. На пути то и дело вырастали огромные валуны, и приходилось либо искать обходные тропы, либо карабкаться вверх, перепрыгивая с камня на камень. Ричард начал отставать. Он шел, тяжело вывалив язык, щадя раненую лапу и без конца встревоженно оглядываясь. Подъем казался бесконечным.

Студеный ветер неожиданно сильным порывом хлестнул в правый бок. Медведь недовольно заворчал, придержал Ричарда зубами за холку, словно впервые поднявшегося щенка, и, когда напор стихии ослаб, огляделся. Они стояли на самом гребне. Справа темнел верхушками низкорослых куцых елей неглубокий распадок. Оставленная внизу долина раскинулась как на ладони. Призрачные тени стремительно несущихся по ночному небу облаков наползали на ее склоны и, переваливая через них, растворялись в ночи. Ложе замерзшей реки льдисто посверкивало меж темных кип росших по берегам деревьев, а по направлению к ней, рыская из стороны в сторону, стремительно двигалось несколько темных точек. Ричард, ощерившись, зарычал, но грозный звук тут же перешел в жалобное поскуливание, стоило ему, забывшись, перенести вес на раненую лапу. Медведь проехался по его морде шершавым языком, слизывая замерзшую кровь и налипшие льдинки, коснулся раны — корка слипшейся от крови шерсти отдавала на языке железом — и подтолкнул пару широким лбом. Надо было спешить.

Они побежали дальше, держа скалистый гребень отрога между собой и преследователями. Тропы как таковой не было, но держаться вблизи относительно пологой поверхности, изредка перегораживаемой выпирающими из земли массивными валунами, было не в пример легче, чем карабкаться вверх меж камней или рыскать по дну среди оврагов и кочек. Волчий глаз луны неторопливо плыл по ночному небосклону. Под лапами зашуршало каменное крошево: гребень понижался, оплывая седыми покрытыми мхом и горьким лишайником валунами, расползаясь в стороны, словно сугроб по весне. Когда склон окончательно нырнул вниз, уводя их к темной стене деревьев, медведь оглянулся, поднявшись на задние лапы. Гребень отбрасывал длинную косую тень на посеребренное снегом дно, и до самой едва различимой теперь темной ленты деревьев вдоль реки все было спокойно и тихо. Остановившийся чуть впереди Ричард коротко тявкнул, и Грэм тяжело опустился на все четыре, ухнув в снег по самую грудь. «Может быть, все-таки оторвались», — со слабой надеждой подумал он, когда по шкуре проскребли, цепляясь за мех, первые пушистые ветки.

Разъяснило. Луна подмигивала, появляясь и исчезая за разлапистыми кронами елей. Медведь шкурой чуял, как градус за градусом падает температура. Далеко в чаще с сухим треском лопнула ветка, потом еще одна, а потом сзади завыла, перекликаясь, настигающая их стая. Медведь развернулся. Наверху, на высоте полутора его ростов, кончики иголок серебрил лунный свет, а под деревьями царил непроглядный мрак, пахнущий снегом, хвоей и горячими оскаленными пастями. Завыли слева, а потом, почти сразу, справа от него. Медведь, ярясь, притопнул по снегу передними лапами, отчего со стоявших рядом сосенок дождем посыпались иголки и шишки, разинул грозную пасть, и тут на нем, вцепившись в густой мех на шее, повис Ричард. 

Он скулил и тянул медведя за собой, настойчиво перебирая по снегу задними лапами, от него кисло пахло усталостью и кровью, и именно этот запах отрезвил рвавшегося убивать непрошенных гостей зверя. Волков не так много, чтобы они сумели задавить их числом, но пару уберечь, отбиваясь, он вряд ли бы смог. Ричард неловкой тенью скользил меж стволов, почти неразличимый в царившем под нижними ветками мраке, только сверкали серые глаза, когда он оборачивался проверить, идет ли медведь следом. Грэм шел.

* * *

Они были уже близко. Так близко, что когда ветер дул в их сторону, Грэм ловил слабые отголоски их собственных человеческих запахов — его и Ричарда. Он знал эту местность: от всхолмий, где они охотились, лес тянулся на добрый десяток миль сплошным нетронутым ковром, и только на северо-востоке в густую чащу глубоко вклинивалась длинная рваная рана Бобрового овра...

Набравший скорость медведь еле успел затормозить. Мелкие камушки, сорвавшиеся из-под когтей, покатились вниз, звонко стуча по каменистым склонам, поросшим колючими зарослями гледичии. Овраг был не очень глубоким, не больше десяти-пятнадцати футов в тех местах, где по весне его дно служило для ручьев естественным водостоком, но сейчас, в самую глухую пору ночи, он казался бездонной пропастью. Ричард облизал нос, задрал голову, отыскивая среди крон яркую точку Полярной звезды, и уверенно потрусил вдоль кромки. Медведь, косолапя, шагал следом. Идти было тяжело — справа колючей стеной напирали сухие заросли, то и дело цеплявшие его шкуру колючками длиной с ладонь, а слева почва неприятно проседала под его лапами прямо в зияющую пустоту, комочки мерзлой земли скатывались вниз с тихим шорохом. Сзади снова раздался голодный вой, но Ричард только дернул ухом. Медведь глухо зарычал.

Колючие кусты раздались в стороны так неожиданно, что на мгновение Грэм ощутил себя неуютно без постоянного ощущения цепляющихся за подшерсток шипов. Медведь раздраженно заворчал в ответ на его мысли, в голове стремительно замелькали картинки, среди которых чаще всего фигурировали клочья шерсти, сугробы, голый зад и перепелиные яйца — почему-то синие. Ричард беспокойно покрутился вдоль края оврага, а потом, неловко поджимая раненую лапу, заковылял вниз. Медведь проследил за ним обеспокоенным взглядом и недовольно замотал башкой, когда Грэм у него внутри тихо присвистнул. Футах в трех ниже кромки, пропахав каменистый склон некогда пушистой, а ныне облетевшей и обглоданной ветрами и дождем верхушкой, лежала, перекинувшись через овраг, высоченная сосна. 

План Ричарда был очевиден. Поскуливая и осторожно лавируя между высохших, перекрученных веток, волк потрусил на другую сторону. Под его лапами мягко шелестела высохшая кора, вздрагивали, потревоженные случайным движением, ветки, но ствол — медведь, с трудом уместившись на крошечном выступе, встал на верхушку дерева передними лапами — даже не дрогнул. Ричард сделал пять шагов, дюжину, две, и пропал из виду в тени густо росших на другом берегу оврага деревьев, а через томительные полминуты оттуда донеслось короткое тявканье и сверкнули светлые глазищи. 

Когда медведь осторожно перенес на дерево весь свой вес, ствол крякнул, охнул, просел на пару дюймов, но выдержал. Из-под когтей вылетала, отслаиваясь, истлевшая кора. Сохранившиеся ветки тряслись, осыпаясь дождем высохших иголок. Где-то впереди тихо поскуливал Ричард. Ствол постепенно расширялся: дерево было старое, пережившее не одну напасть, прежде чем его свалил удар стихии. Узловатые ветви давали достаточную опору даже для лап такого здорового гризли, каким был Грэм. Он уже различал в темноте очертания противоположного склона, толстые стволы деревьев и беспокойно перебирающего лапами Ричарда, когда сзади затрещали ветви кустарника и раздался торжествующий рык.

Их было семеро. Самые выносливые, самые взрослые из отбившей у них ланку стаи — те, кому не хватило мяса набить брюхо или хватило опыта понять, что в надвигающейся стуже нужно загонять всю подвернувшуюся добычу. Даже одного из своих. Медведь заревел, вспарывая когтями ствол так, словно тот был сделан из ваты. Ричард глухо зарычал у него за спиной. Трехлетки — самец и самка — легко запрыгнули на ствол.

Грэм заставил медведя не шевелиться, несмотря на инстинкты, несмотря на клокотавшую кровавую ярость к посягнувшим на пару чужакам. Огромный зверь замер, прижав к голове маленькие уши и оскалив внушительных размеров пасть. Волков от него отделяло десять футов. Девять. Семь. Самка прыгнула первой. Челюсти бессильно клацнули в паре дюймов от медвежьей морды, и удар тяжелой лапы отправил ее вниз. Годами неподвижно лежавший ствол вздрогнул и накренился, когда поднявшийся на дыбы медведь с силой опустил на него передние лапы. На оставшейся позади стороне оврага раздался и стремительно оборвался от удара о камни короткий визг. Но вожак повис, вцепившись в ветку зубами и отчаянно загребая пустоту задними лапами. Медведь развернулся, и они с Ричардом помчались прочь.

 

В груди б _у_ хало, словно кузнечный молот, по огромному телу разливался тянущий жилы жар, а в костях, в потрохах, в голове ныло и тянуло, отсчитывая стремительно истекающие часы и минуты декабрьского полнолуния. Бежавший впереди Ричард споткнулся и, взвизгнув, кубарем полетел на снег. На белое россыпью брызнули брусничные капли крови. Медведь потянул пару за холку, поднимая на ноги, и толкнул носом под хвост. Ричард заскулил, дрожа, покорно переступил лапами и рухнул в снег снова. Грэм перекинулся. Кожу обожгло порывом ледяного ветра, он успел коснуться морды Ричарда вмиг заледеневшими пальцами, а потом его словно встряхнуло и вывернуло наизнанку. Медведь коротко зарычал, переступая тяжелыми лапами, и подпихнул волка под живот. Ричард несколько секунд смотрел на него немигающими светлыми глазами, а потом медленно встал. Они побрели дальше бок о бок, медведь держался с наветренной стороны, защищая пару собственным телом.

Сзади донесся озлобленный вой.

Последние три мили до лесничества слились в один бесконечный гул ветра в ушах, грохот сердца о ребра, мелькание проносившихся мимо стволов и неизменно маячащий слева и на полшага впереди хвост Ричарда. Стая чуть отстала, ощутив впереди запах жилья, но нагоняла вновь, чуя, что след людей простыл уже почти полных трое суток. Волки мало-помалу сужали кольцо. Когда их косматые тени подбирались слишком близко, Грэм останавливался, рычал, поднимаясь на задние лапы и притаптывая передними искрящийся в льдистом сиянии луны снег, а потом поворачивался, нагонял Ричарда, и через четверть мили все повторялось сначала. Отбегавшие волки с каждым разом возвращались все быстрее и быстрее. 

Бредший не разбирая дороги — лишь бы вперед — Ричард едва не прошел мимо лесничества. Медведь носом подтолкнул его в сторону знакомой опушки и тут же развернулся, грозно щелкнув зубами. Ощерившийся вожак отпрыгнул в сторону, на миг припал к земле и снова заплясал, нарезая вокруг постоянно сужавшиеся круги. 

Ворота пришлось ломать: за те три дня, что их не было, створки занесло до середины. Столбы устояли, но доски с правой стороны, не выдержав тяжести медведя, лопнули, с глухим треском проседая внутрь. «Давай, братец, давай», — взмолился про себя Грэм, оглашая окрестности громогласным рыком, и следом за парой протиснулся внутрь, не обращая внимания на выдранные о торчащие обломки досок клочья шерсти. 

Ричард, пошатываясь, взобрался на крыльцо, рухнул на пороге и затих. Медведь заревел так, что наверняка услышали в Форт-Чилуяне. Нижний край луны, торчавшей в небе, словно серебряная монета на выставке в банке, дрожал и расплывался. Срок полнолуния истекал в считанные минуты.

Пять.

Навесной замок скрипнул, заскрежетал в промерзших петлях, но провернулся. Пальцы от ключа пришлось отдирать вместе с кожей.

Четыре.

Перед глазами плясали черные точки, ветер драл голую кожу словно наждаком, но упершийся в плечо приклад Ругера привычно успокоил дыхание.

Три.

Выстрел. Еще один. Еще. Три серые тени распростерлись на искристом снегу. Еще две затаились за проломленными воротами.

Два.

Ствол в руках с каждой секундой наливался свинцовой тяжестью. Щека примерзла к прикладу. Внизу у босых ног кто-то болезненно вздохнул. За забором дернулась стремительная тень. Грохнул выстрел.

Один.

Иногда волки тоже сходят с ума, понял Грэм, непослушными пальцами перезаряжая верный Ругер. Горячие гильзы обжигали голень, патроны никак не хотели лезть в ствол. Единственный оставшийся в живых серый трехлетка шел вперед по двору, уже даже не таясь. Патронник щелкнул, проглотив, наконец, патрон. Мушка прицела плясала перед глазами. «Вдохни, — отчаянно сказал себе Грэм, — ну же! Вдохн...»   
Сухой треск разорвал оледенелую тишину. Ярко-алая звезда кривой дугой прочертила темноту заснеженного двора, вспыхнула на миг, словно осветив изнутри оскаленную пасть, и погасла, шипя и выжигая мясо и кости.

Грэм, зажав Ругер непослушными пальцами, тяжело сполз по косяку вниз. Ричард уронил на промерзшие доски крыльца руку с намертво зажатой в ней ракетницей.

* * *

В доме работало, кажется, все, что было способно отдавать тепло. В холле трещал камин, тихо гудела открытая и выкрученная на максимум духовка, негромко щелкали решетки радиаторов, на плите исходили паром три кастрюли. В четвертую Грэм как раз выливал остатки воды из вскипевшего чайника. От смородинового листа, заваренного пополам с малиной в большой белой кружке с отломанной ручкой, плыл бодрящий аромат. Отхлебнув обжигающий напиток, Грэм долил еще виски, присел на корточки перед стоявшей в глубине холла продавленной тахтой и осторожно тронул Ричарда за плечо. Укрытый тремя одеялами пара открыл мутные от усталости глаза, сфокусировал взгляд и улыбнулся. Грэм против воли усмехнулся, чувствуя, как натянулась кожа на не то обожженной, не то обмороженной скуле.

— Поохотились, блин, — проворчал он, вкладывая кружку в руки Ричарду.

Тот улыбнулся — в уголках серых глаз появились задорные лучики-морщинки — осторожно повел перебинтованным плечом и, уткнувшись носом в питье, пробормотал:  
— Ну, может быть в следующий раз повезет.

Грэм фыркнул, поправляя сползшие на задницу толстые ватные штаны и, покачав головой, зарылся носом в его волосы.


End file.
